


Bambi on Ice

by galacticstylinson



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Ficmas, M/M, SO FLUFFY, SO VERY VERY FLUFFY, disney reference, harry is like bambi and its adorable, iceskating, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 17:57:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5385023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galacticstylinson/pseuds/galacticstylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficmas Day 8 - Harry looks like Bambi on ice, and Louis is certain it's adorable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bambi on Ice

**Author's Note:**

> Again with the late upload - I know, I'm struggling now to balance school and Ficmas but don't worry guys - I know my priority is fanfic. Joking aside though, I am behind on schedule and I have coursework coming up - so fingers crossed we don't ruin my "perfect" record and I continue to upload on time(ish)!   
> Hope you enjoy this fic - I really enjoyed writing it and am actually pretty happy with how it turned out so yeah. Enjoy :)

“I can’t believe, that in the twenty-one years you have been alive on this earth, you have never been ice skating.”  
Harry huffed, breath clouding in front of his eyes as he tugged on the heavy boots, blades glinting in the fairy lights draped around the ice rink. Tying his laces vigorously, he turned round to meet the cobalt eyes that flashed in jest, Louis grin plastered across his face.   
“Not all of us are the most coordinated people, thus tried to avoid situations such as this.” Seizing the offered hand, Harry rose up to face a now standing Louis, wobbling and nearly tripping over. He shot an exasperated look at Louis.   
“You said we could go anywhere I wanted. It’s nearly Christmas Hazza – ice skating is a must! Now, stop complaining and come on.”   
Hands still interlocked, Louis tugged Harry towards the gate, looking out onto the rink. It was heaving with people, a towering Christmas tree bestowed in hundreds of glittery baubles, striped candy canes and yards upon yards of tinsel. the fairy lights danced on the shimmery surface if the ice below as Louis guided Harry onto the ice.   
“Just follow my lead.”   
Turning round and grasping Harry’s other hand, with one last encouraging smile, Louis began to skate backwards. Harry felt himself begin to shift on the ice, taken aback by Louis’ strength. In the few seconds he let his mind wander, his world lurched, and he felt himself stumble slightly, heart leaping in his throat. Louis grip tightened on his hands, tugging him back up.   
“I got you Harry. Just trust me, yeah?”  
Eyebrows knitted together across his crinkled forehead, Harry nodded, trapping his bottom lip between his teeth. They set off again, Harry clinging to Louis’ hand like a life aid, and Louis gliding backwards effortlessly. By their third circuit of the rink, Louis had felt a shift in Harry’s centre of gravity, could feel him becoming less dependent on his hands for support. As much as Louis loved watching Harry’s eyes fill with wonder as they wove their way through the people littering the ice, staring up at the Christmas tree, there was an objective to their trip, and Louis intended to meet that goal. Stage two.   
“Alright Haz?”   
“Yeah. Not as horrendous as it could be for sure?”  
“Oh shush you love it. Now, do me a favour – try pushing out to the side with your left – no that’s my left, your left babe – left foot, there we go!”   
Watching Harry take his first hesitant strokes on the ice provided Louis with an image that was not dislike a scene in a certain Disney film – a tall, clumsy, gangly tangle of limbs tripping over his own feet that somehow remained endearing was not too much dislike Bambi. Louis smiled at the comparison, how perfectly Harry fitted the character, smile only widening when he realized that probably made him Thumper, Bambi’s cheeky companion. Glancing up, Harry registered Louis smile, flashing one in return before his face changed rapidly, registering surprise as he plummeted towards the ice, pulling Louis down with him. They landed with a flump. Luckily, the many layers’ Louis had insisted they wrap in for this very reason played their part brilliantly, shielding them from the brunt of the fall. Cold ice pressed against Harry’s back.   
“Oops!” Harry giggled, opening his eyes, only to be met with Louis smile inches away from his face. Snowflakes began to tumble down from the sky, sticking to their coats and mingling in Louis’ choppy fringe.  
“Hi.” They were so close Harry could feel the heat from Louis’ breath on his face. Snowflake encrusted eyelashes fluttered closed against cold skin, and flushed noses bumping slightly, Louis leant down to place his lips on Harry’s. The warmth from the feeling of Louis’ kiss flowed through Harry’s body, providing welcome relief from the cold ice that had been seeping into his bones. Louis fringe tickled Harry's nose, causing him to giggle into the kiss. Louis pulled away in amusement, giving Harry the perfect opportunity to take in his rose dusted nose and cheeks, pinched from the cold – icy blue eyes glittering with happiness as they smiled down at Harry’s own green ones.   
“You’re beautiful” He hummed, as Louis leant in to peck his nose.   
“No, that’s you love. Now come on – if you’re not skating independently by the end of the night, I am demanding a refund.”


End file.
